ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Deadpool: The Animation
Deadpool: The Animated Series is a upcoming Marvel Cartoon that will Feature Wade Wilson AKA Deadpool in his Offcolor stories of The Marvel Universe. It Will be a Spin-off of Spider-Man: Amazing Adventures, ''as well as his very own TV Show. The Venture Bros Creators, Doc Hammer, Jackson Publick, and Deadpool Co-Creator Fabian Nicieza will run the series. Marvel Animation will be distributing it. The Animation is overseen by TMS Entertainment. Overview As a Spin-off to ''Spider-Man: Amazing Adventures, ''this series features Deadpool in his very own show. Like ''Freakazoid!, This Show also tends to break the 4th wall, And Satiracal like ''The Tick. ''Each episode features Deadpool breaking the 4th wall and every episode title has "Deadpool vs" on the front. Principal Cast *John Kassir - Wade Wilson/Deadpool, St. John Allerdyce/Pyro, Karl Lykos/Sauron *Cam Clarke - Jack Hammer/Weasel, Dr. Leonard Samson/Doc Samson, Reed Richards/Mr. Fantastic, Deadpool's Fanboys *Steven Blum - Bob, Agent of HYDRA, Simon Williams/Wonder Man, Tony Masters/Taskmaster, Morbius, John F. Walker/U.S. Agent, Deadpool's Fanboys *Grey DeLisle - Thresa Rourke Cassidy/Siryn, Janet Van Dyne-Pym/Wasp, Betsy Braddock/Psylocke, Raven Darkholme/Mystique, Sif *Dave Fennoy - Agent X Addtional Cast *Diedrich Bader - James "Logan" Howlett/Wolverine, Henry Camp/Bulldozer, Deadpool's Fanboys *Peter Lurie - Victor Creed/Sabretooth, The Hulk, Bullseye, Dominic Petros/Avalanche, Fredrick J. Dukes/Blob, Bullseye, Skurge/Excutioner *Quinton Flynn - Sean Cassidy/Banshee, Johnny Storm/Human Torch *Neil Patrick Harris - Peter Parker/Spider-Man *Lawerence Bayne - Nathan Summers/Cable *Khary Payton - Lucas Bishop/Bishop, Eric Brooks/Blade *Kari Wahlgren - Emma Frost, Jane Foster *Jim Cummings - Col. Nick Fury *Rick D. Wasserman - Thor Odinson/Thor, Carl "Crusher" Creel/Absorbing-Man *Roger Rose - Vision *Philip Proctor - Edwin Jarvis, Phineas Mason/Tinkerer *Richard McGonagle - Professor Charles Xavier *Vanessa Marshall - Natasha Romonoff/Black Widow, Neena "Beatrice" Thurman/Domino *Nolan North - Johnny Blaze/Ghost Rider, Impostor Deadpool, Kurt Wagner/Nightcrawler, Brian Calusky/Piledriver, Arthur Parks/Living Laser, Balder, Deadpool's Fanboys *Robin Atkin Downes - Scott Summers/Cyclops, Marc Spector/Moon Knight *Brian Bloom - Steven Rogers/Captain America, Matt Murdock/Daredevill, Deadpool's Fanboys *Clancy Brown - Benjamin "Ben" Grimm/The Thing, Erik Lensherr/Magneto, Odin, Johann Schmidt/Red Skull *Gabrielle Carteris - Elektra, Amora the Enchantress *James Arnold Taylor - Robert "Bobby" Drake/Iceman, Longshot, Deadpool's Fanboys *Dana Snyder - Impossible Man *Margret Easley - Maria Hill *Larry Cedar - Loki Laufeyson/Loki *Neal McDonough - Dr. Bruce Banner *Greg Eagles - Luke Cage, Super-Skrull, Deadpool's Fanboys *Daran Norris - Frank Castle/Punisher *Joe J. Thomas - Namor *Erin Matthews - Anna Marie-Lebau/Rogue *J. B. Blanc - Remy Lebau/Gambit, Heimdall, Dane Whitman/Black Knight, Dirk Garthwaite/Wrecker *Thomas F. Wilson - Clinton "Clint" Barton/Hawkeye *Elizabeth Daliy - Barbara "Bobbi" Morse-Barton/Mockingbird, Alison "Ali" Blaire/Dazzler *Adrian Pasdar - Tony Stark/Iron Man *John Cygan - Kevin Plunder/Ka-Zar *Mark Hamill - Arkady Rosovich/Omega Red, Rodrick Kingsley/Hobgoblin *John DiMaggio - Cain Marko/Juggernaut, Dum Dum Dugan, Victor Von Doom/Dr. Doom, Baron Strucker, Hercules, Egghead, Deadpool's Fanboys, Emil Blonsky/Abomination, Baron Zemo *Dwight Schultz - Garrok *Peter Dobson - Daniel Rand/Iron Fist *Kevin M. Richardson - Dr. Hank McCoy/Beast *Dave Wittenberg - Warren Worthington III/Archangel, Wyatt Wingfoot *James Horan - Stephen Strange/Dr. Strange *Danica McKellar - Susan Storm/Invisible Woman, Jubilation Lee/Jubilee *Kim Mai Guest - Kitty Pryde/Shadowcat, Yuriko Oyama/Lady Deathstrike *Tasia Valenza - Jessica Drew/Spider-Woman, Greer Grant Nelson/Tigra *Wally Wingert - Dr. Hank Pym/Ant-Man/Giant-Man/Yellowjacket, M.O.D.O.K. *Leigh Allyn-Baker - Jean Grey *Lou Diamond Philips - Forge *Tim Russ - Hobie Brown/Prowler, T'challa/Black Panther, Pitor Rasputian/Colosuss *Dawnn Lewis - Ororo Munroe/Storm, Lucia Von Bardas *Masasa Moyo - Misty Knight, Shanna O'hara Plunder/Shanna the She Devill *James Sie - Shrio Yoshida/Sunfire, Mandarin *Keith Szarabajka - Mephisto, Bastion *David Sobolov - Wilson Fisk/Kingpin, Blackheart *Gregg Berger - Mole Man, Attuma *Maria Canals-Barrea - Jennifer Walters/She-Hulk *April Stewart - Carol Danvers/Ms. Marvel *Terri Hawkes - Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch, Lorna Dane/Polaris, Julia Carpenter/Arachne *Mark Hildreth - Pietro Maximoff/QuickSilver *Josh Keaton - Alex Summers/Havok, Deadpool's Fanboys *Tara Strong - Laura Kinney/X-23 *Michael T. Wiess - Dormammu *Keith Ferguson - Thaddeus E. "Thunderbolt" Ross *Walter Bernet - Mac Gargan/Venom III *Scott Cleverdon - Cletus Kasady/Carnage *Chris Cox - Norrin Radd/Silver Surfer, Deadpool's Fanboys *Armin Shimmerman - Green Goblin, Mortimer Toynbee/Toad *Gary Anthony Williams - Curtis Carr/Chemistro, Ymir, Elliot Franklin/Thunderball, Deadpool's Fanboys *Andrea Baker - Anjelica Jones/Firestar *Robert Tinkler - Richard Rider/Nova *Benjamin Diskin - Robert "Robbie" Baldwin/Speedball *Greg Ellis - Rocket Raccoon, Deadpool's Fanboys *Dorian Harewood - James "Rhodey" Rhodes/War Machine *Susan Eisenberg - Thundra *Gina Torres - Patsy Walker/Hellcat *Susan Spano - Melissa Joan Gould/Songbird *Rino Romano - James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes/Winter Soldier, Deadpool's Fanboys *Crispin Freeman - Deadpool's Fanboys, Marvel Animation Executive, Himself *Jodi Benson - Namorita Crew *Collette Sunderman - Casting Director, Voice Director (Episodes 10-40) *Charile Adler - Voice Director (Episodes 1-9) *Doc Hammer - Developer, Story Editor, Staff Writer *Jackson Publick - Developer, Story Editor, Staff Writer *Dan Norton - Art Director *Rob Liefeld - Lead Character Designer, Co-Creator *Fabian Nicieza - Co-Creator, Developer, Staff Writer, Producer *Sebastian Montes - Director *Scott Bern - Supervising Director *Duane Capizzi - Supervising Producer, Staff Writer, Developer *Alex Soto - Director *Nathan Chew - Director *Seung-Hyun Oh - Director *Brandon Auman - Staff Writer *Kenji Ono - Director *Chris Graham - Director *Matt Wayne - Staff Writer *Crispin Freeman - Staff Writer *Michael Ryan - Staff Writer *Ian Wier - Staff Writer *Scooter Tidwell - Director *Kevin Kliesch - Theme Composer * *Starr Parodi & Jeff Eden Fair - Composers Episodes Season One: Season Two: Category:Disney shows Category:Action Category:Comedy Category:Superheroes Category:Marvel Comics Category: Dark Comedy